sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 May 2016
10:53 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 10:53 * Chaotic Chrome moans one more time 10:56 Mike, I need to ask you something in PeM 10:56 Okay. 11:01 Gettin pickled with Pete. 11:06 everyone is ded sno 11:07 :V 11:07 11:20 Hmm. 11:20 I hope Sketch is having a good time at their grandmother's house and not a bad time :) 11:26 http://bigthec.at/ masterpiece 11:31 "I had one good ending. Not thirteen!" SAVAGE KNUCKLES 11:34 And now the chat is dead 11:34 and I am all alone 11:34 I cri 11:35 rip you 11:35 Someone say and or do something pls 11:35 Snu 11:35 Snuuuuu 11:35 wot 11:36 Can I haz hugs? 11:36 noh 11:36 Pls? ;-; 11:36 Jesus 11:36 I'm so tired 11:37 Then sleep 11:37 sleep my bruhther 11:37 It's 7 in the morning. 11:37 no 11:37 So? 11:37 Afternoon. 11:37 i slept at 6 once 11:38 This chat is boring. 11:39 * Mr.Cowhat77 does a thing. 11:40 mike 11:40 i will stop moaning 11:40 if- 11:40 wait 11:40 Inb4 moan. 11:40 ok 11:40 if you moan 11:41 i will stop 11:41 43ver 11:41 Why did you put a 43 in there? 11:41 Too bad 11:41 * Chaotic Chrome mOANS 11:42 Lol Ok. 11:42 I will join with the moans. Just cuz I can. B) 11:42 thank god it doesn't bother you anymore 11:42 * Chaotic Chrome hugs mike 11:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 MoaNs 11:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 moanssss 11:42 * Mr.Cowhat77 MMMOOOOAAANNNNSSSSSSSSS 11:43 * Chaotic Chrome pm's cowhar 11:43 >cowhar 11:43 Um, this isn't Mike or Michael. ._. 11:43 oh 11:43 who teh fock is it then? 11:43 11:43 It's me y best frend 11:43 asriel dremr 11:43 Jkjk 11:43 im serious 11:43 Josh. 11:43 eh? 11:43 I'm not saying your name I'm saying MY name. 11:44 wtf 11:44 thats my name to? 11:44 The confusion is real. 11:44 Look. 11:44 MY NAME IS JOSH. 11:44 Ther. 11:44 No,my name is Josh 11:44 God dammit. 11:44 Josh *censored* 11:44 No, MY name is josh. 11:44 nope 11:45 ? 11:45 I'm not wasting my time. 11:45 erm ok 11:46 I am one of Michael's personality, you skrublord. 11:46 Let me rephrase 11:46 Personal- OH FORGET IT. 11:47 Hello, skrublord. 11:47 He left. 11:47 Oh well. 11:48 Snow. 11:48 * Mr.Cowhat77 looks at Amalgates from Undertale. 11:48 Don't you dare say that pun. 11:48 i have him on skype mike 11:48 >>>> Mike. 11:48 man, these guys are very conFUSEing 11:48 You wot m8 11:48 i made that pun >:) 11:49 * MikeSulpher gives Cowhat a cookie. 11:49 Oh. I thought you would be mad that I made that pun 11:49 Eh. 11:49 * Mr.Cowhat77 eats cookie 11:50 * Mr.Cowhat77 tries to think of a cookie pun 11:50 Yeah. I got nothin. 11:51 But, that's just the way the cooking crumbles with puns. 11:51 I lied about not being able to come up with a cookie pun >:) 11:52 You killed chat. 11:52 You've changed, you filthy animal. 11:53 ;-; 11:55 That hurt ma feels ;-; 11:55 Fuck yo feels. 11:56 Wow. R00d. 11:56 Annnnnnd now I'm hungry for cookies. 11:58 I am actually really hungry right now. 12:00 LEL 12:00 Rip him. 12:02 Okay. So I got some cookies. 12:02 but, they are all outdated 12:02 annnnd I threw up. 12:02 so now I'm hungry and sick. 12:02 great. 12:03 * Chaotic Chrome moans 12:06 And now I'm lonely 12:07 So...who wants to play a game! 12:07 *? 12:08 Joshy, do you want to play a game? 12:08 What game? 12:09 The other Joshy 12:09 Ok. 12:09 Chaotic 12:11 eh? 12:12 uh sure 12:12 Wanna play a game? It's call Two Truths And A Lie 12:12 sure 12:13 we both have to come up with three things about ourselves. Two are true events or thing that happened in our life, and one is a complet lie. If you guess what the lie is, you get a point. Of you guess wrong, the prison gets a point. First person to 5 points win. 12:13 Okay, I'll start. 12:13 Uhhh. 12:14 Isn't it One truth and Two Lies? 12:14 *if 12:14 ik 12:14 It's easier if it's just two truths imo 12:14 i played once 12:14 that how the game goes. 12:14 so. 12:14 ive played Undertake four times. 12:15 ive played FNaF 2 three times. 12:16 and I've played Minecraft for one whole day, none stop. 12:16 so, which is the lie? 12:18 hmm 12:18 you have not played undertake four times 12:18 Dammit. Your right. 12:18 ive only played it twice. 12:18 okay, you get a point. 12:18 yey 12:18 its your turn 12:18 ok 12:19 I have visited big ben 12:19 (big ben is that giant ass clock tower) 12:19 i have erp'd with mike 12:19 and 12:19 i have an youtube channel 12:19 Ping 12:19 sorreh 12:19 Hmmmm... 12:19 What kind of bullshit is that? 12:20 Imma say... 12:20 nothing 12:20 you don't have a YouTube channel 12:20 wrong 12:20 Dammit 12:20 the lie is 12:20 which one was it! 12:20 i have NEVER erp'd with mike 12:20 *? 12:20 hahaha 12:20 oh 12:20 really? 12:21 hes a great RPer 12:21 Cowhat 12:21 Do you not know what an ERP is? 12:21 nope. 12:21 a rp 12:21 but you fuck 12:21 Sex RP 12:21 erotic roleplay 12:21 :3 12:21 i thought- oh 12:21 Yep. 12:22 Okay then 12:22 well your turn cowhat 12:22 so...you have two points, and it's my turn again. 12:22 okay 12:22 ive gotten all the characters in FNaF world in two days 12:23 ive beaten all the FNaF games in a week 12:23 and I've did a voice over for every character in Undertale 12:24 So, which is the lie? 12:25 you have not voiced every character in undertale 12:25 Nope. 12:25 thats true. 12:25 w-wha 12:25 which one then? 12:25 ive beaten all the FNaF games in a month and a half 12:25 I voiced Sans once. 12:26 hnng 12:26 What are you two doing? 12:26 Okay, I've got one point and you've got two. Your turn, Josh. 12:26 I'm back, Cowhat. 12:26 we're playing Two Truths and a Lie 12:26 mike? 12:26 Mike? 12:26 Okay- Yes? 12:26 * Chaotic Chrome MOANS 12:27 Okay. Just makin sure it was you bro 12:27 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 12:27 I will spam you undertail if you continue to moan, Josh. 12:27 * Chaotic Chrome moans 12:28 Mike, I need to ask you something in PM. And only you 12:29 Okay- Fucking little shit 12:29 * Chaotic Chrome moans louder 12:29 nYES MIKE~ 12:30 Your turn, Josh 03:00 SKETCH 03:00 OH YES 03:00 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch tightly. 03:00 sup 03:00 YOU ARE HERE, HUMAN. 03:00 you seem happy to see me lmao 03:00 I AM HAPPY 03:00 was it that i wasn't here like usual yesterday? 03:01 ah, i'm sorry to have caused distress, i was just busy with other things 03:01 YES! I MISSED YOU (even though it was like a day lmao) 03:01 DON'T BE SARREH 03:01 SORREH 03:01 taking a small break from this, you know? 03:01 sarreh 03:01 Ah. 03:01 Imeantsorreh 03:01 BUT ANYWAYS, HUMAN! 03:01 I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU IN PM. 03:01 Or... erm 03:01 .. a talk???? 03:04 BUT ANYWAYS, HUMAN! 03:04 HOW WAS YOUR YESTERDAY? 03:05 uhh 03:05 yesterday-y 03:06 YES? 03:06 very, very yesterday-y 03:06 YES, VERY, VERY, VERY, YESTERDAY 03:23 Ded 04:49 hey ben 04:55 oh 04:55 hey 04:59 Sketch 04:59 I am calm now 04:59 oh, glad to hear that 08:38 SKETCH! 08:39 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch 08:39 Allo 08:44 Sketch, you there? 08:44 rip? 08:49 oh shit 08:49 sorry i had to do stuff 08:49 hey 08:49 mike pls 08:49 ayyy 08:49 yay 08:50 I'm playing BO3 with my cousin 08:50 where the FUCK are my scissors when i need them 08:50 i can't open this stupid plastic >:c 08:51 * sketch is anger 08:51 * sketch flips plastic thing 08:52 o w 08:52 sketch 08:52 y u no use 08:52 /me 08:52 okay i'm going go get a knife so i can stab this plastic thing 08:53 * SketchNebula brb 08:53 am back 08:53 hey cas 08:53 hey cowhat 08:54 Hay 08:54 Hi Cassie 08:54 ow fUCK 08:54 aa brb 08:54 i just stabbed myself in the finger with the pla s tic 08:55 okay 08:55 so let's all agree 08:55 that opening something with plastic is d a n g e r o u s 08:56 You better not be doing what I think your doing 08:56 :/ 08:56 Uh. 08:56 Cowhat 08:56 They are trying to open something. 08:56 I'm just opening the case to this wireless mouse lmfao 08:57 now lets see 08:57 iM WATCHING BOKU NO PICO 08:57 aGaIn 08:57 i wonder if biting it will open 08:57 sAve ME 08:57 Okay 08:57 nope 08:57 pplease 08:57 you already went down that drain 08:57 RIP dude 08:57 ;--; 08:57 plklllease 08:57 f U CK 08:57 Try ripping it, Sketch 08:57 o k ay 08:57 don t bite the p la st ic 08:57 im scared 08:58 * SketchNebula finally got it open 08:59 * SketchNebula is proud 08:59 * SketchNebula opens mouse thing 08:59 * SketchNebula sees it needs batteries 08:59 * SketchNebula cri es 09:00 wait 09:00 wot are you opening sketch? 09:00 it doesn't even say what type of batteries it needs 09:00 what the fuck 09:00 oh oh 09:00 okay i found it on the package 09:00 and a wireless mouse 09:00 oh 09:00 nice 09:02 oh 09:02 FUCK 09:02 I interpreted mouse as in the animal. 09:02 i forgot to to take my medication today 09:02 I got scared. 09:02 should i take it now? 09:02 or should i wait till tomorrow? 09:04 oh fuck 09:05 i lost the thing to the mouse 09:05 how can i be so irrespONSIBLE 09:05 omf 09:06 oh oh 09:06 got it 09:06 gud 09:06 it 09:06 it no work 09:06 nOO 09:07 hue 09:07 they ripped you off 09:07 oh it's gotta install 09:07 NIPS 09:07 nice 09:07 ERECT NIPPLES 09:07 What? 09:07 nic e 09:07 mIKE 09:08 ERECT DICKS 09:08 HELP ME 09:08 AUTO ERECT 09:08 speaking of erected dicks 09:08 im in that scene of boku no pcio 09:08 MiKE StOp 09:08 no 09:08 mmmMMMMMM 09:09 fucking save me mike 09:09 before i melt 09:09 I thought you said fuck me 09:09 ice cream is amazing. 09:09 :3 09:09 sketch 09:09 did u get me some ice cream? 09:10 Ice cream? 09:10 maybe 09:10 did someone say 09:10 maybe not 09:10 ICE CREAM?!? 09:10 no 09:10 i said erect 09:10 why is mouse no work 09:10 it insTALLED 09:10 give eet a second 09:10 you dun rush things skeetch 09:11 * sketch :u 09:11 fock 09:11 my e got stuck 09:11 hng 09:11 im watching sin 09:11 why am i watching sin 09:13 SKETCH 09:13 YIS U USING /ME 09:13 IT'S WAY FASTER 09:13 wait wait it 09:13 THAN DOING 09:13 *SKETCH 09:13 i'm not 09:13 i was correctly someone :u 09:13 and also 09:13 ur caps m8 09:14 mike 09:14 pm me 09:14 so i can tell you 09:14 okay 09:14 how scared i am 09:14 the mouse is working 09:14 but 09:14 it doesn't move 09:14 lmao 09:14 ffff 09:16 dopedopedope 09:16 whut its working 09:17 fsjzkf its not mov i ng 09:17 * SketchNebula FRUSTRAT E 09:18 lmao 09:18 are there directions????? 09:20 There are never directions to my ass. 09:21 >trying to think of a joke 09:21 hm 09:21 * SketchNebula flips desk 09:21 Almost anything someone says can be turned into a sex quote 09:21 okay i give up on the mouse lmao 09:21 but i''m going to the dog park now 09:21 so addio 09:22 boi 09:26 Cassie 09:26 u fuk 09:26 Wut 09:26 u fuk 09:26 Annnnnnd more MLG talk 09:26 I mean Temmie talk 09:26 "Hoi! I'm Temmie!" 09:27 * Chaotic Chrome swallows 09:28 Boo 09:28 my friends little brother was holding some meat 09:28 and my friend yelled 09:28 "GET MY MEAT OUT YOUR HANDS" 09:28 and in my head it sounded so wrong 09:32 nuuuuu, Cassie! ;-; 2016 05 07